1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, transferring a web, in particular a paper web or an insertion tail, which is part of a continuous paper web.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method, which is described in DE 101 14 613.2, and the associated apparatus make it possible not just to catch the paper web, in particular the tail, from the web-discharging web guiding surface, but, at the same time, also to sever the same transversely. The border nozzles used for this purpose operate pneumatically with high-energy air jets. This method and the apparatus are already suitable for relatively high operating or web speeds and for paper webs of low grammage.
Other references are DE 199 62 731 A1and the “Double Tail Elimination” brochure from the FIBRON Machine Corporation, New Westminster B.C., Canada.